Инукичи
Inukichi was a villager from Momogengou in Jakoku and Kokutan-douji's closest friend. Hearing about his friend's experience with a mermaid, the young man agreed to join him on his journey to Onigashima, taking part in various adventures. 'Инукичи 'был жителем деревни Момогенгоу в Джакоку, и лучшим другом Кокутана-доджи. Услышав историю друга о встрече с русалкой, юноша согласился присоединиться к нему во время путешествия в Онигашиму, принимая участие в разных приключениях. History Early Life Born in Momogengou in the early ninth century EC, Inukichi met Kokutan-douji as a child and became fascinated with his peculiar blond hair and blue eyes; happily playing with the boy, the two became close friends.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Over the years, Inukichi sought after a number of beautiful women to no avail.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Ранняя жизнь Родился в Момогенгоу чуть раньше девятого века EC, Инукичи встретил Кокутана и увлекся его необычными светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами; счастливо играя с мальчиком, они стали двумя близкими друзьями. С годами, Инукичи пытался найти девушку, но безрезультатно. Journey to Onigashima In spring of EC 842, Kokutan-douji told Inukichi that he received a revelation from a mermaid that his true mother was a pink-haired tailor living in Onigashima. Believing the story, he agreed to join his friend in heading to the southern island, admitting he wanted to experience foreign culture in Enbizaka. Soon after, the two left the village and were quickly stopped by a lone woman in a monkey mask, suggesting they take her along too. Once the woman introduced herself as the Sixteenth Saruteito of the Lang Clan, she told them that her clan's founder had said the legendary blades she forged were in Onigashima. Kokutan-douji and Inukichi abided and the three began journeying for Onigashima. During their travels, the group was attacked by a thief and promptly defeated the bandit. Later on, the group learned about a corrupt magistrate pocketing the people's money on his authority. Inukichi and Saruteito then helped Kokutan-douji bring the magistrate to justice before continuing their travels. Later on, the three met a retired crepe silk wholesaler. Afterward, they punished a scoundrel and tattooed playboy.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 A Foreign World Once they finally arrived in Onigashima, Kokutan-douji went to meet the local tailor Kayo Sudou and moved in with her soon after. Inukichi then began looking for a place to stay in Enbizaka while Saruteito began. After meeting Bufuko, Inukichi fell in love with the maid and decided to join the Freezis Foundation and live at the firm's trading house where she worked; he was quickly hired and moved into the building. During the period, he met the branch manager Perrié Cutie Marlon, Elluka "Ma" Clockworker, and Anan Octo. Several days later, Inukichi went to the tea house and ordered dumplings when Kokutan-douji came by and joined him. While eating his dumplings, the young man asked if Kayo was beautiful. When his friend reluctantly admitted she was, he pointed out it was better than her being ugly. After Kokutan-douji confirmed he hadn't decided whether the tailor was his real mother, Inukichi insisted he had to be completely sure since it was the only reason he came there. When Kokutan-douji inquired if he found an inn, Inukichi told him about his new job at the Foundation to experience foreign culture and all the unique people there. Citing he probably wouldn't get bored, the delighted young man chuckled before telling Kokutan-douji about Bufuko and his crush on the cute maid. Kokutan-douji concluded the girl was why he joined the Foundation given his history with women. Finishing his dumplings, Inukichi insisted they should take their time since they'd be there for a while. He then requested the waitress to bring him more dumplings while putting the skewers on his plate when Kokutan-douji asked about Saruteito. Inukichi guessed she went searching for clues about the legendary blades. Hearing Kokutan-douji hope she'd find them, his friend expressed his skepticism, noting their founder didn't give her much to go on, and admitted he was worried for her. The blond boy then suggested they help her during their free time before relating about the recent murders in Enbizaka, speculating the perpetrator wasn't an amateur. Inukichi flatly told him to let it go, lamenting how he wanted to stick his neck out for anything and that it caused them to take so long to get to Onigashima. Kokutan-douji countered that he couldn't ignore the bad guys and his cohort relented since it didn't hurt the people he helped. Seeing his dumplings arrive, the young man brightened up and immediately stuffed them in his mouth. As time progressed, Inukichi joined Perrié and Bufuko in searching for the rumored mermaid sighted in the nearby waters, failing to gain the serious maid's attention. Later on, he received some Lucifenian brioche before coming by by the Sudou Tailor Shop and greeted Kokutan-douji before quickly correcting his greeting to "Ren". Confirming they were both well, Inukichi noted it looked like he was already Kayo's son before greeting the tailor. He then handed her the brioche, explaining its origin while failing to recall the name. Once Kayo left the room to prepare them tea, Douji inquired about his work situation and the frowning boy shared his failures to win Bufuko's affection while looking for the mermaid. Kokutan-douji admitted he didn't expect to hear about a "mermaid" again and Inukichi expressed his hope they'd catch it and learn more information about his mother even if it wasn't the same one the blond met; requesting he wish him luck fishing it for that reason, Inukichi quickly added the job also paid well. The boy then pointed out that there might not be need to since he was already living with Kayo like a parent and child. As Kokutan-douji shared that something seemed wrong, Inukichi questioned if he meant the fact the mermaid's description of his mother perfectly matched Kayo. When his friend explained his uncertainty that looking for his mother was what he had been feeling, Inukichi complained that it was too late to make their whole trip to Onigashima a waste and Kokutan-douji confirmed he felt coming to Onigashima was right but wasn't sure Kayo was who he was looking for. After thinking it over, Inukichi told him about the missionary Elluka and her reputation healing minds in Maistia in Evillious with her strange arts. When Kokutan-douji refused to get involved with shady business from a foreign faith, the teen insisted he just might need to talk to her and that he couldn't afford to miss the opportunity. Once the blond boy finally agreed, Inukichi tried to leave right away when Douji insisted they eat first. Kayo then returned with the food and tea and Inukichi devoured the delicious meal while Kayo took her leave.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Personality and Traits Inukichi was a laid-back and curious young man, fascinated with foreigners and their culture. Despite being raised in a village comprised solely of Jakokuese, he didn't find anything off-putting about Kokutan-douji's unique appearance and was happy to play with the child. As a result, the two became close friends,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 with Inukichi always supported Kokutan-douji regardless of how surreal the circumstances. At the same time, his easygoing attitude made him reluctant to get involved in other people's affairs. Despite this, Inukichi's motivation dramatically improved when involving a beautiful woman, and the young man usually acted on his crushes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Character Connections Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Inukichi's name is written as 犬吉 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "dog" and "good luck" respectively. *His friendship with Kokutan-douji is possibly inspired by the tales of Momotarou; one of the talking animals Momotarou befriended was a dog. Gallery Concept Art= Friendsprofile.png|Profiles of Inukichi, Kiji, and Saruteito in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Books= TailorKokutanSaruInu.png|Inukichi as seen in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (first mentioned; indirect mention only) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (indirect mention only) References es:Inukichi